Cris Marcos
Cris Marcos is one survivor in the series 2013. He is the translator of the group and the only one who isn't from U.S. Biography He was born on December 28, 1998 in Ciudad de Mexico, Mexico. He was a bully back then, and one of the most feared students in elementary school. In hopes of fixing their son, Cris's parents sent him to Texas, United States on January 20, 2009. There, his world turned upside-down. In middle school, he was bullied for both groups, Americans and Hispanics, as he didn't know how to speak the language. To make matters worse, he was sent to his uncle and aunt's house, who hated him. The only ones that didn't bully him were the nerds. So he started to hang out with them and, in 2011, he became a nerd himself. One day, in a school field trip on December 21, 2012, his classmates made a cruel joke: they confine him in a cave in which only little sound could escape. He yelled and yelled to the point that his throat gave up. When the catastrophe occured, a lot of nucler waste past through a hole and affected his brain and tongue. When he woke up and got out of the cave, he found out that everybody was dead. Even weirder, when he went to the front door, he noticed the strange symbols in the door. They all said: "Welcome to the Caves of Discovery" in 10 different languages. He was in shock when he found out that he understood all of them. Then P.T. Scare found Cris Marcos, and afterwards he found Fabian T. Thomson. Chris didn't want for the three to be togheter because he was scared of Fabian and he reminded him of the guys that for many years hurt him. However, after almost being killed by some Lag-tars, Cris accepted Fabian to join their group. Personality He is shy and has multiple feelings about hummanity. On one hand, they hurt him pretty bad, but on the other hand, they basically saved his life. He is convinced that humanity must rule the world and, as the only sane human left, he must rule the world. He is really using his fellows to get to domain the world. Abilities He can speak, read and write any language that he hears. He also is the only one of his group that is sane. He can copy any being's voice and trick others with it, too. For some unexplained reason, he can also stretch his body at will. Weaknesses Unlike his partners, he doesn't have any special power, so he is very fragile and can't defend himself. Counterpart As some characters, Cris has a counterpart that appears in the episode "Lost in Another Reality", Marc Cristian. Personality He is really a coward, who always wants to stay out of trouble and away from S.P., who he is scared of. Abilities He is very intelligent and strong. Weaknesses He is really dependent to his partners. He says he would die after a day without protection. Category:Characters